Swamp
Wikipedia Entry Charisma and Intelligence checks occur more often in swamps. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (1) While wading waist deep through a particularly sloppy patch of water in the swamp, NAME was startled by a nearby splash and an unpleasant sensation of being bitten in the thigh. Success text: His/Her armor absorbed the bite, and a few forceful attacks with his trusty WEAPON scared the alligator off. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: In the middle of the night, NAME awoke with a start to see a shambling man standing over him/her. The man swung a club at NAME without warning. Success text: A mixture of armor and agility allowed him/her to avoid injury from the savage attack. Once on his/her feet, s/he realized that his/her foe was a zombie! S/He grabbed a handful of kindling s/he had prepared earlier and threw it on the embers of the all-but-dead fire. They caught immediately, and NAME grabbed a burning stick. S/He bashed the zombie with the flaming stick, setting it on fire too. By morning there was little left beside bones -- and an unexpected treasure. NAME received 75 XP. NAME received a Longsword. Fail text: NAME took the brunt of the blow but managed to roll away and crawl closer to the glowing embers of the all-but-dead fire. S/he grabbed a handful of kindling and threw it on the embers. They caught immediately, and NAME grabbed a burning stick. S/he bashed the zombie with the flaming stick, setting it on fire too. By morning there was little left beside bones -- and an unexpected treasure. NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 38 XP and 5 gold. Attack Bonus (2) To say the size of the giant rat NAME faced off against was unusual would be an understatement. Most townsfolk would never believe such a large rodent could exist. Nevertheless it had come thundering through the roots and brambles and was now smack in front of her with its teeth bared. Success text: NAME almost had a hard time taking the rat seriously as he/she ATTACKED it with his/her WEAPON. NAME received 60 XP and 15 gold. Fail text: Hearing the sounds of battle, NAME hurried toward them, remaining careful not to be seen. A group of orcs had surrounded a small party of adventurers and was closing in for the kill. Success text: Approaching the nearest orc from behind, NAME shouted a battle cry as he/she fircely ATTACKED the brute. This surprise attack turned the battle against the orcs, rallying the frightened adventurers to victory. The orcs had been out raiding all day, and they were carrying plenty of gold. NAME and the adventurers divided the treasure and parted company. NAME took 3 damage. NAME received 72 XP and 15 gold. Fail text: Charisma (4) While preparing to have lunch, NAME heard a party of adventurers approaching. They were outfitted in armor that glittered despite the grime of the swamp, and they carried weapons more beautiful than any NAME had ever seen. Success text: Very humbly, NAME greeted them and offered to share his/her lunch with them. One of them (a beautiful elf who most assuredly was a princess where she came from) complimented him/her on his grace in a tone that might have been condescending. By remaining humble and polite, NAME remained in their good graces. They treated him/her to a share of their magically blessed food. NAME gets +5 Constitution for 3 encounters. NAME received 64 XP. Fail text: Not feeling the need to defer to these clearly high-strung nobles out for a so-called adventure, NAME grumbled a greeting to them. As expected, they were rude and condescending back, and their warlock spat a curse at NAME before leaving him/her to his/her meager meal. NAME gets '-5 Attack Bonus for 3' encounters. NAME received 15 XP. While peacefully strolling through the swamp, NAME heard a voice call out. "Halt! Hands in the air." Looking around he/she saw the lithe figure of an elf mere yards away, pointing a very loaded bow at his/her face. Success text: NAME praised the elf's vigilance and, carefully choosing his/her words, explained what he/she was doing here. The elf appeared to believe NAME, and soon the two were laughing and telling each other stories without any pointy things pointing at anybody. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Try as he/she might, NAME couldn't convince the elf of her innocence. The elf shot NAME in the leg and bound his/her wrists. They got halfway back to town before another passing adventurer recognized NAME and vouched for his/her good intentions. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 16 XP. Hacking his/her way through the reeds, he/she accidentally stumbled right into a pack of kobold skirmishers. Success text: Hoping to scare them off quickly, he/she raised his/her WEAPON high and shouted a few meaningless arcane words in his/her most authoritative voice. The kobolds panicked and scattered, several plowing into each other in their rush to escape. They dropped some things in their hurried exit. NAME received 55 XP and 7 gold. NAME received a Potion of Healing. Fail text: Hoping to scare them off quickly, he/she shook his/her WEAPON at them and shouted some incoherent gibberish as loud as he/she could. The kobolds were not impressed. They drew their short swords and surrounded NAME. Outnumbered and getting savagely poked, NAME turned and fled. Easily outpacing them, he/she was able to duck behind a tree and surprise the first one that ran past. Not wanting to risk capture, he/she hid from the rest of them until he/she could no longer hear them searching the area. NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 16 XP. NAME received a Potion of Fortitude. While traveling through the swamp, NAME met a group of galeb duhr, boulder-shaped elementals. In need of information to guide his/her path, NAME struck up a conversation. Success text: Using his superior social skills, NAME determined that they had recently escaped their earth giant masters and were therefore able to properly insult giant-kind to their delight. They shared some of the loot they had liberated from their former masters, and a merry time was had by all. NAME received 68 XP and 19-20 gold. Fail text: Intelligence (3) While picking his way through the murky darkness of the swamp, NAME heard a faint cry for help. When he/she rushed forward, he/she saw another adventurer struggling in a patch of quicksand! Success text: NAME, thinking quickly, produced the ten-foot pole and length of rope that he/she conveniently had been carrying in his/her backpack. Using those tools, he/she was able to easily construct an apparatus to save the sinking adventurer. In thanks, the adventurer gave him/her some gold before heading off into the swamp. NAME received 69 XP and 16-18 gold. Fail text: NAME tried everything he/she could to rescue the adventurer, but eventually he/she was forced to admit defeat as the ever-present quicksand claimed yet another victim. NAME was sad about this, but not sad enough to forgo looting the belongings that were left behind. NAME received 16 XP and 5-7 gold. NAME cautiously approached a scary weathered shack made of blackened wood and clay, a pale purple glow leaking from its windows. Suddenly, the front door flew open and therein appeared a witch whose very skin crackled with age and power. Success text: Not knowing for certain that the witch was an enemy, he/she greeted her politely. NAME asked if there was something he/she could do for the witch in exchange for information about recent happenings in the swamp. The witch smiled, happy to be treated nicely for a change. She told NAME what she could and even presented him/her with a gift and an enchantment to aid him/her in his/her adventures. NAME gets +3 Armor Class for 3 encounters. NAME received 50 XP. NAME received a suit of Leather Armor/'Addergrease Leather'/'Potion of Healing'. Fail text: Full of fear and lacking understanding, NAME charged the witch, weapon ready to strike her down. The witch cackled and, with the flick of her wrist and wave of her wand, lifted NAME into the air. She tumbled him/her slowly end over end, completely helpless. After a brief lecture on politeness and something about paper wrappings around tomes, she tossed NAME to the ground and let him/her go his merry way. NAME took 8 damage. NAME gets +3 Charisma for 3 encounters. NAME received 20 XP. There were a great many old logs lying around the swamp. As they laid rotting, a thick and furry green moss had begun to engulf them. There was something peculiar about one of the mossy logs . . . Success text: After staring for what seemed a long time, the answer dawned on NAME -- the moss was only growing on half of this log and there was a very straight line dividing the mossy half from the plain old, rotted, black, and wet half. The log must have been rolled! A quick search led to a hidden treasure. The treasure had the markings of a well-known tribe of bandit goblins active in those parts. He/she relieved the bandits of their stash. NAME received 65 XP and 5 gold. NAME received a Potion of Healing. Fail text: Unable to figure out what was so peculiar about that log, NAME forged ahead through the swamp. Only much later did NAME realize that he/she should have looked under the log. NAME received 22 XP. Strength (1) After a long afternoon of adventuring, NAME came across a family and their wagon stuck deep in the mud. They were moving to the city because the father had gotten a new job in a prominent guild. Success text: He/She braced him/herself and, with a mighty heave, freed the wagon and pushed it to a drier patch of road. The family was grateful that they had escaped the swamp before night fell. They gave NAME a gift for helping them on their way. NAME received 46 XP and 14 gold. NAME received a pair of Burglar's Gloves/'Oak Staff'. Fail text: He/She huffed and puffed, but even with all his/her might he/she could not budge the wagon an inch. He/She guarded the family from several attacks during the night. The next morning, another adventurer happened by and together they freed the wagon. The family hurried on, lingering only long enough to reward the adventurers for their assistance. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 18 XP and 6 gold. Wisdom (1) While slogging along in the swamp, NAME came upon a strange looking patch of wet sand. Success text: Recognizing it immediately as quicksand, NAME decided to take an alternate route. It meant more walking but a lot less dying. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (2) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 3 (empty) ---- ---- Level 4 (empty) ---- ---- Level 5 Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (3) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Wisdom (1) Level 7 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class(2) Attack Bonus (1) Constitution (1) Charisma (2+rare) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Level 8 (empty) ---- ---- Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain